Maverick Gallery
Mavericks are evil Robots that were desended from the Kuiper Droids who had the 20,000 year old war with Ra-Moon. the Mavericks were re-created by Sigma who plans to wake Ra-Moon from eternal Slumber and corrupting Dr. Willy to attack Megacity. History 10,000 years after the Maverick Wars. the Kuiper Droids escaped to Earth and hid underground. Then Ra-Moon created his first Mavrick out of a Kuiper Droid (Who will be later Sigma). Sigma survied many years and he corrupted Dr. Willy and made him attack Mega City and brainwashed The Robot Masters as Mavericks. More were created by Ra-Moon, Dr. Willy and Sigma. A Admiral Crowlancer.png|Admiral Crowlancer Agile.jpg|Agile Angler gloomfish.png|Angler Gloomfish Anubis Necromancess.jpg|Anubis Necromancess III Anubis Necromancess.jpg|Anubis Necromancess V Archafes pid.png|Archafes pid Argoyle & Ugoyle the Shisaroids.png|Argoyle & Ugoyle the Shisaroids Armored Armadillo.jpg|Armored Armadillo Asra Basra portrait.jpg|Asura Basura Avalanche Yeti.jpg|Avalanche Yeti Aztec Falcon.jpg|Aztec Falcon B Balance Thoth.png|Balance Thoth Bamboo Pandamonium.jpg|Bamboo Pandamonium Berkana.jpg|Berkana Bifrost the Crocoroid.jpg|Bifrost the Crocoroid Bit.jpg|Bit Blast Hornet.jpg|Blast Hornet Blau Launcher.jpg|Blau Launcher Blaze Heatnix.jpg|Blaze Heatnix Blazin' Flizard.jpg|Blazin' Flizard Blizzack Staggroff.jpg|Blizzack Staggroff Blizzack Staggroff.jpg|Blizzack Staggroff R Blizzard Buffalo.jpg|Blizzard Buffalo Blizzard Dragoon.png|Blizzard Dragoon Blizzard Wolfang.jpg|Blizzard Wolfang Bloodione.jpg|Bloodione Boomboom Kuwanger.png|Boomboom Kuwanger Boomer Kuwanger.jpg|Boomer Kuwanger PICT0028.jpg|Boraites Botos.jpg|Botos Braun Eleci.jpg|Braun Eleci BristonBlaster.png|Briston Blaster Bubble Crab.jpg|Bubble Crab Buckfire the Gaxelleroid.png|Buckfire the Gaxelleroid Burn Dinorex.jpg|Burn Dinorex Burn Rooster.jpg|Burn Rooster Byte.jpg|Byte C Childre Inarabitta.jpg|Childre Inarabitta Chill Penguin.jpg|Chill Penguin Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid.jpg|Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid 270px-X4_colonel1.jpg|Colonel Commander Yammark.jpg|Commander Yammark MasterX.gif|Copy X Cromdome.gif|Cromdome Crescent Grizzly.jpg|Crescent Grizzly Crush Crawfish.jpg|Crush Crawfish 8Bosses.png|Crystal Rafflar Crystal Snail.jpg|Crystal Snail Cubit Foxtar.jpg|Cubit Foxtar Curtiss.jpg|Curtiss Cyber Peacock.jpg|Cyber Peacock D Dark Mantis.jpg|Dark Mantis Dark Necrobat.jpg|Dark Necrobat Deathtanz Mantisk.jpg|Deathtanz Mantisk Devilbat Schilt.jpg|Devilbat Schilt Double Jelloman.jpg|Double DrDoppler.jpg|Dr. Doppler Dr. Psyche.jpg|Dr. Psyche Mad Nautilus Duckbill Mole.jpg|Duckbill Mole E Earthrock Trilobyte.jpg|Earthrock Trilobyte El Fin.png|El Fin Elpizo.png|Elpizo TK-31 TrojanBosstitan.gif|Elthiantar Enemice-HL.jpg|Enemice-HL Epsilon.png|Epsilon (ε) F Fake Zero.jpg|Fake Zero Faust.png|Faust Ferham.png|Ferham Fever Ubasti.png|Fever Ubasti FidiShrike.png|FidiShrike Fistleo the Predatoroid.jpg|Fistleo the Predatoroid Flame Hyenard.jpg|Flame Hyenard Flame Mammoth.jpg|Flame Mammoth Flame Stag.jpg|Flame Stag Flammole the Moleroid.jpg|Flammole the Moleroid 8Bosses.png|Force Starfish Frost Walrus.jpg|Frost Walrus G Galeskorp.png|GaleSkorp Gareth.jpg|Gareth Gate Form 2.jpg|Gate 270px-General.jpg|General evil_robot_by_lockbird-d36k04h.jpg|General Kragoff 0PN0Q.png|Ghost Skull (The Revenger) Gigabolt Man-O-War.jpg|Gigabolt Man-O-War Glacier le Cactank.jpg|Glacier le Cactank Gorrilz Hammerjolt.png|Gorrilz Hammerjolt Gravity Antonion.jpg|Gravity Antonion Gravity Beetle.jpg|Gravity Beetle Gray Hounder.png|Gray Hounder Ground Scaravich.jpg|Ground Scaravich Grün Metamo.jpg|Grün Metamo Guard Orotic.jpg|Guard Orotic H Hanumachine.jpg|Hanumachine Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid.jpg|Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid Heel.jpg|Heel Herculious Anchus.jpg|Herculious Anchus Hittite Hottide.png|Hittite Hottide Hivolt the Raptoroid.jpg|Hivolt the Raptoroid 8Bosses.png|Hurricane Hoatzin Hurricaune the Wolveroid.jpg|Hurricaune the Wolveroid Hyleg Ourobockle.jpg|Hyleg Ourobockle Metallion.png|Hyperion Metal-Lion shot1.bmpa2b5b9c9-8c1f-41c4-af2b-1aa28bde2e06Larger.jpg|Hyperclops I Icex.jpg|Icex Incentas.jpg|Incentas Infinity Mijinion.jpg|Infinity Mijinion Intercepturtle.png|Intercepturtle Iron Manticor.jpg|Iron Manticor mega_man_x___iris_by_sketchinnegro-d39cnwv.png|Iris Iron Swordfish.png|Iron Swordfish Isoc.jpg|Isoc iX.jpg|iX Return X J Jabberwock.png|Jabberwock Jet Stingray.jpg|Jet Stingray K ©K-55Marauder.jpg|K-55 Marauder Kayeron fistleo.png|Kayreon Fistleo Kuwast Anchus.jpg|Kuwagust Anchus L Launch Octopus.jpg|Launch Octopus Leganchor the Gelroid.jpg|Leganchor the Gelroid Lumine.jpg|Lumine Lurerre the Abysroid.jpg|Lurerre the Abyssroid Luxione.jpg|Luxione M Mac.jpg|Mac MachJentra.jpg|Mach Jentra Mad Jackson.png|Mad Jackson Mad Nautilus.jpg|Mad Nautilus Magma Dragoon.jpg|Magma Dragoon Magna Centipede.jpg|Magna Centipede Maha Ganeshariff.jpg|Maha Ganeshariff Metal Shark Player.jpg|Metal Shark Player Dredd3_profileImage_tcm422-50492.png|Miles Dredd Morph Moth.jpg|Morph Moth N Needler Mantisquito.png|Needler Mantisquito Neon Tiger.jpg|Neon Tiger 8Bosses.png|NeuroHack Mosquito Ninetails.jpg|Ninetails april181.jpg|Nightmare Shadow Lord evil-robots-5b.jpg|Night Moon Scorpion O Omega.jpg|Omega (Ω) Optic Sunflower.jpg|Optic Sunflower Overdrive Ostrich.jpg|Overdrive Ostrich P Panter Flauclaws.jpg|Panter Flauclaws Pierrot.jpg|Pierrot Mmz2-phoenix-magnion.jpg|Phoenix Magnion 8Bosses.png|Plasma Puffer Poler Kamrous.jpg|Poler Kamrous Protectos the Goreroid.jpg|Protectos the Goreroid Purprill the Mandroid.jpg|Purprill the Mandroid Pyrex.gif|Pyrex Pyro Platypus sprite.png|Pyro Platypus Q Queenbee the Hymenopteroid.jpg|Queenbee the Hymenopteroid SD Gear Fighter Dendoh Papercraft.jpg|Quick Quale R Rafflesian.jpg|Rafflesian Raigyan β.png|Raigyan β Rainy Turtloid.jpg|Rainy Turtloid Return Necromanubiser.png|Return Necromanubiser RexfistOverlord.png|Rexfist Overlord Ride Boarski.jpg|Ride Boarski robot_masters_by_card_queen-d3ek5wn.jpg|Robot Masters Rospark the Floroid.png|Rospark the Floroid Rot Armor.jpg|Rot Armor Megamanx2_oldrobot (1).JPG|Rusty Rouge ]] S Sadistic Sobek.png|Sadistic Sobek Savage Lotor.png|Savage Lotor Scarface.png|Scarface Schmitt.jpg|Schmitt Seal Vulcannon.png|Seal Vulcannon Seismic Ramhorn.png|Seismic Ramhorn Selaya.png|Selaya Serges.jpg|Serges Shadow.jpg|Shadow EvilRobot.jpg|Shadow Wasp Shield Sheldon.jpg|Shield Sheldon Shining Hotarunicus.jpg|Shining Hotarunicus Sigma MHX.jpg|Sigma (Σ) Sigma Limited.jpg|Sigma Limited (Σ) Silver Horn.jpg|Silver Horn Slash Beast.jpg|Slash Beast Snipe Anteator.jpg|Snipe Anteator Sol Titanion.jpg|Sol Titanion Soldier Stonekong.jpg|Soldier Stonekong Spark Mandrill.jpg|Spark Mandrill 8Bosses.png|Sparkling Scorpio Spike Rosered.jpg|Spike Rosered Spiral Pegacion.jpg|Spiral Pegacion Splash Warfly.jpg|Splash Warfly Split Mushroom.jpg|Split Mushroom Sting Chameleon.jpg|Sting Chameleon Storm Eagle.jpg|Storm Eagle Storm Owl.jpg|Storm Owl Strike.png|Strike T Tackione.jpg|Tackione Techno.jpg|Techno Tidal Makoeen.jpg|Tidal Makoeen Timid Fennec.png|Timid Fennec Tornado Tonion.jpg|Tornado Tonion Toxic Seahorse.jpg|Toxic Seahorse TretiasChar.jpg|Tretias Kleverianon Tunnel Rhino.jpg|Tunnel Rhino V Vanishing Gungaroo.jpg|Vanishing Gungaroo Vile.png|Vile Violen.jpg|Violen Volt Catfish.jpg|Volt Catfish Volt Kraken.jpg|Volt Kraken Volteel Biblio.jpg|Volteel Biblio Voltex.png|Voltex Vulturon the Condoroid.jpg|Vulturon the Condoroid W Warfare Milodon.png|Warfare Milodon 8Bosses.png|Warp Vulpex Web Spider.jpg|Web Spider Wheel Gator.jpg|Wheel Gator Wild Jango.jpg|Wild Jango evil-robot-vector-9891064.jpg|Wild Manager Wind Crowrang.jpg|Wind Crowrang Wire Sponge.jpg|Wire Sponge Y Huge_Evil_Slime_Robot.png|Yeast Yanker Z Zephyr Quetzal.png|Zephyr Quetzal X6Zero.jpg|Zero Category:Characters Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Fan characters